


В начале были пули

by Bathilda



Series: Кольца [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mycroft/Lestrade pre-slash, пре-слэш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка, приквел к "О кольцах, догадках и невероятном". Знакомство Холмса-старшего и Лестрада.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В начале были пули

**Author's Note:**

> Стандартный набор всех возможных майстрадовских штампов в частности и фиковых штампов вообще, читать на свой страх и риск. Не бечено, ошибки в количестве только мои, и мне за них очень стыдно.

Как бы ни хотел Майкрофт Холмс этого изменить, некоторые человеческие слабости были ему не чужды. Превосходя девяносто пять процентов населения земного шара по интеллектуальным способностям, он, увы, не мог похвастаться совершенной физиологией, а потому, подобно простым людям, испытывал потребность в еде и отдыхе, и – самое для него прискорбное, – начинал хуже соображать, если не спал более трех суток подряд. Это последнее обстоятельство вызывало у него наибольшую досаду, поскольку его обязанности на посту скромного правительственного чиновника требовали порой его пристального внимания двадцать четыре часа семь дней в неделю. Не в последнюю очередь из-за этого он так торопил военные разработки по повышению выносливости человека. Пока что результаты были крайне неудовлетворительные. Нет, ученые нашли способ сделать так, чтобы солдаты сохраняли работоспособность даже в экстремальных условиях, при отсутствии еды и отдыха, но побочный эффект – почти сорокапроцентное снижение умственной деятельности («становятся тупыми, как пробка», как выразился один из разработчиков) – был для Майкрофта совершенно недопустим.   
Именно усталостью и недосыпом Майкрофт и объяснил позже свою ошибку.  
  
Черная машина, удивительно неприметная, несмотря на внушительный вид и очевидную немалую стоимость, плавно ехала по залитым дождем улицам Лондона, каким-то непостижимым образом умудряясь оставаться чистой. Словно она переняла способность при любых обстоятельствах сохранять безупречный внешний вид от своего пассажира, расположившегося на заднем сидении.  
  
– Впереди пробка, – опустив перегородку, сказал вдруг водитель.  
  
 Майкрофт оторвался от бумаг, которые изучал, и взглянул в окно. Он еще не достиг вершины карьерной лестницы, которую он наметил  в детстве, но и его нынешнего положения было достаточно, чтобы его безопасность обеспечивалась на максимально высоком уровне. Это, помимо всего прочего, значило, что для каждой его поездки намечалось несколько маршрутов, и окончательный выбирался за минуту до отъезда самим Майкрофтом. В этот раз, однако, учитывая сложившуюся ситуацию, Майкрофт, едва машина тронулась с места, проложил собственный маршрут и сообщил его водителю, который, будучи верен самому Майкрофту, а не службе безопасности, без слов последовал приказу шефа. Потом Майкрофт так и не выяснил, то ли его «вели» с самого начала, а его охрана это проморгала (после Майкрофт передал свою безопасность в руки других спецслужб, а в своей службе безопасности провел тотальную проверку и зачистку), то ли его ход был слишком предсказуем (он выбрал наименее удобный и оптимальный маршрут). Что Майкрофт знал точно, так это что создать в Лондоне пробку на любой нужной дороге было легче легкого, даже поздним вечером. И он никогда не верил в совпадения. Что, впрочем, не помешало ему, мысленно представив перед собой подробную карту города, распорядиться о пути объезда. Энтони, личный помощник Майкрофта, на мгновение поднял голову от лэптопа, на котором он что-то быстро печатал, и обеспокоенно взглянул на босса, но, не уловив признаков беспокойства, вернулся к прерванному занятию. Энтони совсем недавно работал с Майкрофтом и еще не понял, что по выражению лица босса вообще очень трудно понять его чувства, особенно если он их тщательно скрывает. А Майкрофт подумал о том, что надо уже поторопить разработки более компактного, мощного и функционального, по сравнению с уже существующими, коммуникатора.   
  
Машина не проехала и четверти дороги, как путь ей преградил блеснувший в свете фар знак «Дорожные работы», за которым видна была значительных размеров траншея. Несколько автомобилей, ехавших впереди машины Майкрофта, уже развернулись, чтобы вернуться на основную дорогу, остальные предпочли свернуть в сквозной переулок напротив траншеи. Оглянувшись назад, Майкрофт увидел, что за сзади нет ни одной машины, кроме тех, что ехали обратно, словно въезд на эту улицу перекрыли, едва Роберт, водитель, выехал на нее. Скорее всего, так оно и было. То есть происходило примерно то, чего Майкрофт и ожидал. Впрочем, он до конца сомневался в том, что у его… оппонентов достанет смелости пойти на столь радикальный шаг. С другой стороны, на карту было поставлено так много, что ради этого можно было и рискнуть. Что ж, Майкрофту было невероятно любопытно, за кем останется победа.  
  
– Сворачивай в переулок, Роберт, – приказал Майкрофт и добавил, обращаясь к Роберту и Энтони: – Вы знаете, что делать.  
  
 В глазах Энтони промелькнул страх, но Майкрофта это ничуть не тронуло: Энтони знал, на что шел, когда соглашался на эту работу, и был должным образом проинструктирован и натренирован. Если он не возьмет себя в руки… ну, тогда это его и только его проблемы. А Майкрофту придется искать себе другого помощника.   
Машина, проехавшись по тротуару, свернула в совершенно пустой переулок, и через пару метров ее прошила автоматная очередь. Майкрофт выскочил из автомобиля несколькими секундами раньше.

  
 * * *

  
Детектив-сержант Грегори Лестрад в сотый раз за вечер выругал себя за то, что забыл перчатки, и еще глубже засунул руки в карманы. Кажется, очередная зацепка по делу о группировке, которая похищала девушек с – предположительно – целью продажи их в подпольные бордели Европы, оказалась пустышкой. Грегори уже несколько часов сидел в засаде – стоял в узкой щели между двумя домами, скрытый чахлым деревцем и вечерней темнотой, которую ничуть не рассеивал свет немногочисленных горящих в переулке фонарей, – и ждал. По данным, полученным им от осведомителя, наркомана с приличным стажем, дом напротив иногда служил группировке перевалочной базой, и последние несколько дней члены шайки как раз были там замечены. Разумеется, Грегори действовал наудачу: не факт, что осведомитель сказал правду, не факт, что именно сегодня кто-то из группировки будет сегодня в этом доме, но удача – единственное, на что Грегори мог полагаться в этом деле. Собственно говоря, торговлей людьми (в основном их продавали в Британию из стран третьего мира, а не наоборот) занимался не его отдел, но несколько недель назад в районе Лорристен Гарден было найдено тело изнасилованной и жестоко убитой молодой девушки, дело которой попало к Лестраду. Точно таким же ножом, как эта девушка, два года назад была убита работавшая под прикрытием сотрудница полиции, пытавшаяся выйти на торговцев «живым товаром», и, надо полагать, раскрывшая себя. Ни тогда, ни сейчас не было никаких ни улик, не следов, которые могли бы вывести на убийцу, но Грегори не собирался отступать. В отделе его называли клещом: мол, как вцепится в какое-нибудь дело, так и не отвалится, пока не раскроет его (либо же пока не упрется в стенку, преодолеть которую не под силу даже ему), и Лестрад намеревался сделать все возможное и даже невозможное, если потребуется, чтобы найти убийцу девушки и накрыть сеть работорговцев. И потому он готов был стоять здесь хоть всю ночь. Правда, едва ли это было целесообразно (и вряд ли он столько выдержит, учитывая, что ему завтра на работу), но еще несколько часов Грегори точно планировал провести в засаде.  
  Ему страшно хотелось курить, но он держался, опасаясь, что запах или огонек сигареты могут привлечь к нему ненужное внимание. Он уже готов был сдаться и закурить, когда где-то совсем неподалеку раздались выстрелы. Выхватив пистолет (табельное оружие было ему не положено, но у него был личный зарегистрированный пистолет), Лестрад выскочил в проезд, оглянулся, но не увидел ни души, и, стараясь держаться возле домов, побежал на звук выстрелов.

  
 * * *

До двенадцати лет Майкрофт обучался дома, а потом родители отправили его в очень старую и очень престижную частную школу-пансионат. Там Майкрофт узнал, что даже в очень старых и престижных школах ученики не любят толстых мальчиков с айкью превышающим айкью всех учителей и учащихся вместе взятых, и что на физкультуре ему придется регулярно бегать кроссы. Первые две недели Майкрофт проявлял, по его собственному мнению, позорную слабость характера и в письмах умолял родителей забрать его домой. Поняв, что это бесполезно, Майкрофт стиснул зубы и решил показать всем, что никому не позволено издеваться над Холмсами и что Холмсы побеждают всегда и везде. К концу учебного года Майкрофт завоевал уважение учителей, ненависть и страх одноклассников и всех, кто прежде над ним смеялся, так что никто больше с ним не связывался, потерял добрых десять фунтов лишнего веса, стал заниматься фехтованием и не перестал ненавидеть бег. Эту ненависть к бегу и нелюбовь к спорту вообще Майкрофт так никогда и не перерос, да и кожаные, сшитые на заказ ботинки, в которых он обычно ходил, не предполагали долгого хождения, не говоря уже о кроссе по темным проездам неблагополучного района Лондона.   
Самым главным сейчас для Майкрофта было оторваться от возможных преследователей. Даже если в его службе безопасности завелся предатель, команда поддержки все равно прибудет через несколько минут и позаботится о тех, кто напал на него. Однако дожидаться своих людей Майкрофт не собирался, у него были несколько иные планы. Если, конечно, им не помешают.  
Майкрофт Холмс всегда гордился тем, что он не терял самообладание даже в самых критических ситуациях, и поэтому, когда он увидел бегущего на него мужчину с пистолетом в руке, он резко остановился и быстро выпалил:  
– Сколько бы ни заплатил вам ваш наниматель, я заплачу втрое больше, и вы меня не видели.  
  
– Что случилось? – спросил мужчина, не слушая его.  
  
– Я заплачу… – начал было Майкрофт, но вооруженный мужчина, напряженно вслушивавшийся в звуки выстрелов, перебил его:  
  
– Что случилось? Скотланд-Ярд, детектив-сержант Лестрад, что там случилось?  
  
Майкрофту потребовалось меньше секунды, чтобы проанализировать то, что сказал незнакомец. И самого незнакомца: дешевая одежда, настороженный и цепкий, но не испуганный взгляд черных глаз, определенно не служебный пистолет в руке. Да, кажется, и правда скотланд-ярдский детектив.  
  
– Бежим, – коротко бросил запыхавшийся Майкрофт и попытался было продолжить свое бегство от тех, кого еще пытались, судя одиночным выстрелам, сдержать Роберт и Энтони.  
Майкрофту необходимо было как можно быстрее оказаться подальше отсюда. Чем дальше – тем лучше, поскольку наемники были посланы не только убить его, но и забрать кое-какие важные документы, лежавшие сейчас в портфеле, ручку которого Майкрофт сжимал мертвой хваткой.  
  
Но попытка Майкрофта бежать была пресечена так некстати оказавшимся в этом проезде детективом-сержантом (надо же, оказывается, случайные совпадения таки бывают), положившим тяжелую руку на плечо Майкрофту.  
  
– Что случилось? – медленно и четко повторил вопрос Лестрад.  
  
 Майкрофт мог спросить его руку – вряд ли детективов Скотланд-Ярда учили тем приемам, которые знал Майкрофт, и мог, пожалуй, даже вырубить Лестрада… Мог, но не стал. Не из человеколюбия, разумеется, им Майкрофт не страдал, а потому что от детектива еще могла быть польза.    
  
– Нападение на автомобиль правительственного чиновника, то есть меня. Цель – убить и захватить секретные документы. И если мы не поторопимся, эта цель будет достигнута, а моя смерть будет на вашей совести. – Высокопарно, но эффективно, на честного полицейского должно подействовать. – Бежим!  
  
Позже Лестрад не раз удивлялся тому, что сразу же поверил ему, ведь этот «правительственный чиновник» в костюме, несомненно, стоящим месячную зарплату Лестрада, и с дорогим кожаным портфелем, вполне мог оказаться криминальным авторитетом. Но то ли дело было в невозмутимом тоне мужчины, то ли в той ауре властности, которая его окружала, но Лестрад не стал сомневаться в его словах, хотя наскоро и обыскал его – сюрпризов в виде пули в спину ему не хотелось, – и, молча развернувшись, побежал к проходу между домами. Для начала надо увести подальше отсюда этого чиновника, а там видно будет.  
  
Через несколько кварталов, когда позади уже слышны были полицейские сирены Лестрад и его спутник (который, незаметно для детектива-сержанта, умудрился на бегу набрать и отправить короткое смс и выбросить телефон) остановились, чтобы перевести дух.  
  
– Так, мистер, – решительно сказал Лестрад, – сейчас мы поедем в Скотланд-Ярд, и вы все объясните, дадите показания и…  
  
– _Мы_ никуда не поедем. Вы, само собой, вольны отправляться куда угодно, не смею вас удерживать, но я не собираюсь ничего объяснять ни вам, ни вашим коллегам, тем более что это дело вне вашей компетенции, а мне необходимо… провести некоторое время в безопасном месте. Всего доброго, детектив-сержант.  
  
– Я могу вас арестовать и доставить в Скотланд-Ярд насильно, – заявил Лестрад, не торопясь, впрочем, выполнять угрозу.  
  
– За что? – лениво поинтересовался Майкрофт, изучая носки туфель, которые он поцарапал во время бега. – За то, что я прогуливался по городу в столь поздний час? Этот несколько неразумное поведение, согласен, но никак не преступление.  
  
На худом длинноносом лице «хлыща из правительства», как мысленно окрестил его Лестрад, появилась такая самодовольная усмешка, что Лестраду нестерпимо захотелось стереть ее кулаком, но он сдержался.  
  
– Вы правда считаете, что я вот так вот просто отпущу вас? – спросил Грегори, хватая за руку развернувшегося, чтобы уйти, Майкрофта.  
  
– Я считаю, это в ваших же интересах. Моя безопасность зависит сейчас от того, удастся ли мне на ближайшие двадцать четыре часа скрыться от нежелательного внимания к моей персоне, и я не собираюсь рисковать жизнью из-за вас.  
  
Несколько долгих мгновений они, не отрываясь, смотрели друг другу в глаза: Лестрад – жестко и решительно, уверенный в свое правоте, Майкрофт – тем взглядом, который лучше всяких слов давал понять, что идти против него чревато самыми разными неприятностями, и внушал неподдельный страх его неприятелям. Но Грегори Лестрад ничего не знал о Майкрофте Холме и не испугался его. Неизвестно, сколько они так еще простояли бы и чем закончились бы эта война взглядов, если бы не хлынувший стеной дождь, разнявший их, как разнимают водой из ведра сцепившихся в драке котов. Майкрофт поморщился, Лестрад отвел взгляд и, после секундного размышления, тряхнул мокрой головой и сказал твердо, в глубине души поражаясь пришедшей ему голову идее:  
  
– В общем так, господин чиновник: вам нужно надежное место? Отлично, значит, проведете ночь у меня, потому что отпускать вас я не намерен. И если вы не пойдет со мной, я прострелю вам ногу в попытке к бегству, и плевать мне на то, какой пост вы там занимаете.  
  
В том, что Лестрад сдержит свое слово, Майкрофт не сомневался, но подчиниться ему он решил не поэтому: для того, чтобы хотя бы на несколько часов исчезнуть ото всех, квартира Лестрада подойдет как нельзя лучше. Это был даже более надежный вариант, чем конспиративная квартира, куда Майкрофт планировал отправиться.  
  
– Боюсь, я просто не в состоянии отказаться от столь радушного предложения, – криво улыбнулся Майкрофт. – Идемте.

  
* * *

 

Когда уже далеко за полночь они добрались до квартиры Лестрада, оба промокли до нитки и продрогли до костей.  
  


– Раздевайтесь, – скомандовал Лестрад Майкрофту перед тем, как зайти в спальню, – сейчас найду вам какую-нибудь одежду.  
  
Разумность подобной просьбы Майкрофт понимал, но выполнять ее не спешил: он всегда как мог оберегал свою личную жизнь и личное пространство от посторонних глаз, признаваясь себе, что у него все еще остались комплексы по поводу своей внешности еще со школьных времен. А когда Лестрад вынес ему сухую одежду, Майкрофт и вовсе замер – Лестрад вышел, одетый в одни лишь полурасстегнутые джинсы, и Майкрофту стоило немалых усилий не выдать свои чувства.  
Майкрофт Холмс не понимал самой идеи жертвовать чем-то ради чего-то. Он привык добиваться всего, чего хотел, на тех условиях, которые находил для себя приемлемыми и только на них. Убеждения, переговоры, шантаж, блеф – методы были разными, но результат всегда один: Майкрофт получал то, что ему было нужно. Жертвовать чем-то? Нет, у Майкрофта было в арсенале достаточно средств, чтобы обойтись без этого. Жертвовать чем-то значило отдать что-то важное для себя, а Майкрофт никогда не отдавал ничего нужного. Жертвовать чем-то? Это был удел всех обычных людей, в число которых Майкрофт никогда не входил.

Кто-то, вероятно, счел бы, что Майкрофт жертвует своим свободным временем и отдыхом, чтобы построить карьеру, но сам Майкрофт вовсе не рассматривал это как жертву: он самого начала знал, что так и будет, и его нынешняя жизнь, даже с недосыпом и отсутствием выходных, его более чем устраивала. На заре его карьеры, однако, его мягко, но достаточно настойчиво склоняли к мысли о том, что ему требуется жениться, чтобы подняться вверх по карьерной лестнице. Для Майкрофта еще в ранней юности осознавшего, что он предпочитает мужчин, брак был жертвой, и он не менее мягко и настойчиво дал понять, что не собирается ни на ком жениться, а карьеру он построит и холостяком. Так он и сделал.  
Личной жизни как такой у Майкрофта не было – не считать же личной жизнью редких и тщательно отобранных любовников на одну ночь. Подтянутый и в меру мускулистый детектив-инспектор Лестрад не был похож ни на одного любовника Майкрофта, каждый из которых обладал почти безупречной модельной внешностью, но почему-то вид его обнаженного торса привел Майкрофта в такое возбуждение, какое ни вызывал ни один из его партнеров.  
Беря у Лестрада одежду и полотенце, Майкрофт преувеличенно вежливо осведомился у хозяина, где находится ванная комната. Лестрад усмехнулся, но махнул рукой в сторону ванной, и Майкрофт порадовался тому, что его деревянная походка может быть объяснена мокрой одеждой.  
Когда Майкрофт вышел из ванной, полностью восстановив самообладание, также переодевшийся в сухое Лестрад уже заварил чай и ждал гостя на кухне.

  
– По-прежнему не хотите ничего объяснить? – спросил тот, жестом приглашая Майкрофта сесть и подвигая ему чашку чая.  
  
– Не хочу. Прошу вас, считайте мое вынужденное пребывание в вашем жилище как неоценимую помощь не только британскому правительству, но и стране в целом.  
  
 Майкрофт говорил серьезно и вполне искренне, однако Лестрад хмыкнул так, словно он сказал что-то несмешное в своем неправдоподобии.  
  
– Ну хоть имя-то свое вы назвать можете?  
  
– Зовите меня Маркус, – ответил Майкрофт, и, кажется, Лестрад опять ему не поверил, хотя Майкрофт вновь сказал чистую правду.  
Они с братом так и не выяснили, что побудило их родителей дать им столь странные имена: Майкрофт Маркус и Шерлок Шейн. Наверное, это навсегда останется тайной.  
К тому же Майкрофт вообще редко лгал. Тонкое искусство намеков, недомолвок, многозначительного молчания, полуправды и блефа гораздо эффективнее и изящнее лжи.  
  
– Печенье будете, _Маркус_? Боюсь, другой еды у меня нет.  
  
– Нет, благодарю, я на диете.  
  
Лестрад покосился на него и, судя по всему, вновь усомнился в его словах, к досаде Майкрофта. Объяснять, что поддерживать хорошую форму он может лишь соблюдая строгую диету, Майкрофт не стал. Лестрад устало вздохнул, с силой потер лицо и отломил кусочек печенья.  
  
– Позвольте полюбопытствовать, как ваше имя?  
– Грегори, – рассеянно отозвался погруженный в свои мысли детектив.  
– Что вы делали в том проезде, если не секрет? Едва ли вы прихватили с собой пистолет просто на всякий случай.  
– Секрет, – быстро откликнулся Лестрад. – Думаете, вам одним позволено их иметь?  
  
Майкрофт ответил легкой улыбкой и глотком чая. Вся эта ситуация казалась ему сюрреалистический, как странный сон. Крошечные, не самые аккуратные квартирки, чай из пакетиков в больших керамических чашках, уставшие и необъяснимо привлекательные детективы Скотланд-Ярда – всему этому не было место в жизни Майкрофта Холмса.  
 А Лестрад уже сто раз пожалел, что привел к себе Маркуса или как там его зовут на самом деле. Нет, за свою безопасность, он, как ни странно, не опасался. Хотя ему и стало уже понятно, что Маркус – опасный человек, Грегори был уверен, что его гость не станет душить его сне подушкой и не всадит ему в горло кухонный нож. Но Лестраду было неуютно в присутствии Маркуса, неуютно до мурашек по коже. Причину этого чувства Грегори понять не мог, и это его еще больше нервировало. Возможно, виной всему был полный желания взгляд Маркуса, который Лестрад определенно навоображал себе, возможно – изящная белая шея и тонкие ключицы, видимые в V-образном врезе надетого на Маркуса теплого свитера. Так или иначе, больше всего на свете Грегори хотелось сейчас выставить гостя за дверь и никогда больше не видеть его и не слышать. Однако это было бы на редкость непрофессионально, и потому Лестрад, стиснув зубы, приказал себе терпеть и не пялиться на шею Маркуса, на губы, на родинку, к которой хотелось прижаться губами. Это у него все от усталости, от усталости и от того, что у него давно никого не было.   
  
Быстро допив чай, Лестрад постелил Маркусу в гостиной на диване, тщательно закрыл на все замки входную дверь и положил единственный комплект ключей себе под подушку. Завтра на свежую голову он решит, что как ему поступить со всей этой ситуацией.  
  
Когда Лестрад проснулся утром, то обнаружил, что находится в квартире один. Входная дверь не только не была взломана, но и закрыта на один замок, надо полагать – снаружи. На кухонном столе Грегори нашел записку, написанную четким каллиграфическим почерком: «Грегори, благодарю за гостеприимство. С огромным удовольствием окажу вам любую ответную услугу, если таковая вам понадобиться, лишь напишите об этом в смс и отправьте его на этот номер: 011-44-1234567891. С наилучшими пожеланиями, М.». Лестрад громко выругался и поспешил на работу, на которую уже опаздывал. Там он выяснил, что дело о вчерашней перестрелке, поставившей на уши весь город, забрала себе МИ5, еще раз выругался, теперь уже мысленно, и в сердцах порвал записку на мелкие кусочки. Номер он, впрочем, по профессиональной привычке все равно запомнил.

  
* * *

  
Спустя неделю заработавшегося допоздна Грегори, отправившегося домой, но остановившегося во дворе Скотланд-Ярда, чтобы покурить, напугал раздавшийся откуда-то сбоку вопрос:  
  
– Сэр, вы полицейский?  
  
 Вопрос был задан тонким голоском и, повернув голову и приглядевшись, Лестрад увидел стоявшую под деревом девочку, на вид которой было не больше тринадцати лет. Худенькая, смуглая, с огромными темными глазищами и черными волосами.

  
– Да, детектив-сержант Лестрад. А тебя как зовут, милая?  
  
– Анна.  
Это было сказано с некоторой заминкой, и Лестраду подумалось, что это не ее настоящее имя.  
  
– Чем я могу тебе помочь? – мягко спросил Грегори. Ему не раз и не два встречались дети, решившиеся, наконец, попросить защиты у полиции. Защиты от своих родных, которые били их, насиловали, морили голодом. Почему он еще не бросил эту работу?  
  
– Вы правда полицейский? – слегка прищурившись, спросила Анна, и Лестрад в качестве доказательства показал ей удостоверение.  
Как только девочка увидела его, все ее спокойствие как рукой сняло: у нее задрожали губы, и она сказала прерывающимся голосом:  
– Пожалуйста, помогите моей подруге, она, кажется, попала в беду.  
  
– Лидия – моя лучшая подруга, – начала свой рассказ девочка, когда они с Лестрадом сели на скамейку. Лестрад предпочел бы поговорить в машине, в тепле, но девочка настороженно восприняла его предложение и оказалась, и Лестрад не стал настаивать. (Позже Анна призналась, что несколько часов набиралась храбрости заговорить с кем-нибудь из полицейских, и выбрала Лестрада, потому что у него «доброе лицо».) – Мы с ней в одном приюте уже три года живем, она мне всегда во всем помогала. А недавно она познакомилась с этим парнем, Роем… Я его видела пару раз, он такой… скользкий и противный. Лидия хочет быть актрисой, и Рой наплел ей, что он оператор и вот-вот уедет снимать фильм во Францию. Сделал ее фотографию, сказал, что показал ее режиссеру, и тот хочет снять ее во второстепенной роли. А Лидия и поверила. Я ей сказала, что так не бывает, что Рой этот наверняка задумал что-то нехорошее, но она меня не послушала. Вчера я подслушала, как они с Роем договаривались, где им встретиться. Я умоляла Лидию никуда не ехать, но мы только поссорились. А сегодня меня в школе задержали, и когда я вернулась в приют, Лидии там уже не было, и вещей ее некоторых – тоже. Я знаю, где они с Роем должны были встречаться, в порту, я записала. Он ей, вроде бы, сказал, что яхта во Францию с актерами и режиссером отплывает сегодня ночью. Пожалуйста, детектив-сержант, остановите ее!  
  
– Я попытаюсь. Где они должны были встречаться?  
  
Анна протянула ему мятую бумажку со всеми координатами.  
  
– Она повторила Рою, чтобы убедиться, что все правильно расслышала, а я записала.  
  
– Молодец, ты большая молодец, Анна. Так, сейчас я отведу тебя к дежурному полицейскому…  
  
– Не надо к дежурному, – замотала головой Анна. – Пожалуйста, не надо.  
  
– Не бойся, клянусь, он не сделает тебе ничего плохого. Скажи, в приюте знают, где ты? И о Лидии?  
  
– Неа, там вообще до нас никому никакого дела нет. Но если они узнают, что я пошла в полицию… Пожалуйста, не надо к дежурному. Я вас здесь подожду, а потом с мы с Лидией тихонько вернемся в приют.  
  
– Анна, я обещаю тебе, что вас никто не накажет и ничего вам не сделает. Давай договоримся: ты тихонько посидишь в Скотланд-Ярде, а я пока что выручу твою подругу, хорошо?  
  
– Хорошо, – с тяжким вздохом отозвалась Анна.  
  
– Вот и отлично.  
  
Он передал девочку дежурному полицейскому, в ее присутствии наказал хорошо с ней обращаться, потом, уже тише, передал тому адрес и приказал послать по этому адресу отряд спецназа, и поехал в порт. Едва Анна закончила свой рассказ, у Лестрада возникла мысль о том, что, вполне вероятно, Лидия могла стать жертвой той группировки, которую он выслеживал, но он выбросил эти догадки из головы, чтобы не надеяться раньше времени. Если он прав, то это просто невероятное, но крайне удачное совпадение. По пути Грегори связался с Перкинсом, который вел дело о торговле людьми, и быстро пересказал ему полученную от Анны информацию.  
В отличие от Майкрофта Холмса Грегори Лестрад точно знал, в жизни случаются даже самые фантастические совпадение и случайности.  
  
Найти нужный причал и нужную яхту не составило труда, остаться незамеченным – тоже. Лестрад не собирался геройствовать, его отучили от подобных порывов ножевое ранение и касательное пулевое. Нет, он честно собирался дождаться спецназа, а дальше действовать по ситуации. Не получилось: яхта готова была отчалить, когда от спецназа на было еще ни слуху, ни духу, и Лестрад, насчитавший как минимум трех вооруженных парней, с тоской подумал, что его шансы дожить до тихой пенсии, и так уменьшавшиеся с каждым днем его работы в полиции, сегодня упали до нулевой отметки. Но дать уйти яхте, на борту которой предположительно находилась не одна девушка, которой предстоит окончить жизнь в каком-нибудь низкосортном борделе, он не мог.  
  
 Дальнейшее он помнил плохо. Точно помнил, что подошел к яхте, на причале возле которой торопливо докуривал мрачный бородатый детина, и попросил закурить. Помнил, как вырубил детину и зашел на яхту, чуть ли нос к носу столкнувшись со сбежавшимися на шум вооруженными громилами. Была драка, как минимум один нож, который Лестраду удалось выбить, а потом раздался выстрел, левое плечо обожгло болью, и, падая, Лестрад так приложился затылком о палубу, что больше уже ничего не видел и не слышал.

  
  
* * *  
  


– На самом деле, я не знаю, как меня по-настоящему зовут, – доверительно сообщила Анна Лестраду на четвертый день его пребывания в больнице. Он требовал, чтобы его выписали: ну, в самом деле, дырка в плече и сотрясение мозга не повод, чтобы так долго держать его в больнице, но врачи настаивали на всестороннем обследовании, наблюдении и засыпàли медицинской терминологией. Сначала Анна пришла поблагодарить его за спасение Лидии, а потом просто навестить.  
– Меня оставили на пороге больницы совсем маленькой, с запиской: «Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь о мой Ан…». Там, конечно, было имя, но шел дождь и конец записки размыло. Так что меня могут звать и Анной, и Анжелой, и Аннабель, и Антеей.  
  
– Антея – красивое имя, – заметил Лестрад.

   
– В самом деле, очень красивое, – раздался смутно знакомый Грегори голос.  
  
Повернув голову к двери, он увидел того самого якобы Маркуса, воспоминания о котором преследовали его всю неделю. Одетый, как и в их первую встречу, в костюм-тройку, Маркус небрежно опирался на зонт-трость, с легкой улыбкой глядя на Лестрада и возможно-Анну.  
  
– Юная леди, могу я попросить вас кое о чем? – промурлыкал Маркус. – Не могли бы вы спуститься в кафетерий и купить там вкусных пирожных нашему с вами раненому другу и себе?  
  
Маркус протянул девочке деньги, и та вопросительно взглянула на Грегори, который кивнул: бери, все в порядке. Взяв деньги, Анна выскользнула из палаты, напоследок бросив подозрительный взгляд на Маркуса, ответившего ей безмятежной улыбкой.  
Лестрад знал, что его спас не отряд спецназа, который он ждал, а невесть как оказавшийся на том причале спецотряд бойцов не то МИ5, не то МИ6. Теперь Лестрад окончательно убедился в том, что их появление было делом рук Маркуса. Откуда тот об этом узнал? Следил он, что ли, за ним?  
  
Следил. Всю неделю Майкрофт Холмс, отчитывая себя за слабоволие, следил за Грегори Лестрадом. Конечно, он мог бы убедить себя, что делает это лишь ради того, чтобы иметь возможность оказать детективу-сержанту помощь, о которой, как был убежден Майкрофт, тот никогда не попросит. Но Майкрофт, предпочитая быть честным с самим собой, признавал, что наблюдает за Лестрадом не только поэтому, а потому что тот ему понравился, как не нравился никто и никогда. Майкрофт понимал, что это слабость и нужно как можно быстрее побороть это чувство, а ответственность за благополучие Лестрада передать своим людям, но не мог заставить себя это сделать. И сейчас он был несказанно рад этому, ведь неизвестно, обратили ли бы его люди внимание на разговор Лестрада с незнакомой девочкой. Сам разговор Майкрофт не слышал, но уже через пять минут после его окончания выяснил, куда поехал Лестард и послал туда лучших спецназовцев своих спецслужб. До конца операции Майкрофт нервно ходил по своему кабинету и, услышав отчет, облегченно выдохнул. Жив, слава богу, Лестрад жив, хотя и ранен, но раны – не смертельные, и он будет жить.  
Майкрофт не собирался его навещать, зачем? Ведь ничего между ними быть не может, Майкрофт не будет потакать своей слабости. Но сегодня Майкрофт не выдержал и, закончив одну встречу раньше, чем планировал, и отправился в больницу к Лестраду.  
  
– Добрый день, детектив-сержант.  
  
– Добрый день, _Маркус_. Честно говоря, не ожидал вас еще увидеть. Знаете, я даже не буду спрашивать, откуда вы узнали, что мне нужна помощь, просто скажу спасибо за то, что спасли мне жизнь.  
  
– Я? – выгнул бровь Майкрофт. – Помилуйте, я тут совершенно не при чем. Я – скромный чиновник правительства, а вам, насколько мне известно, спасли какие-то спецслужбы.  
  
– Хм, даже так? – усмехнулся Лестрад. – Ну, тогда, раз вы тут совершенно ни при чем…  
  
– Совершенно, – заверил его Майкрофт.  
  
– Угу, вот я и говорю, раз вы тут совершенно ни при чем… вы, кажется, писали о готовности оказать мне любую услугу?  
  
– Верно.  
  
Лестраду ужасно не хотелось просить, но его примиряла мысль о том, что просить он будет не для себя.  
  
– В таком случае… Девочка, которую вы сейчас видели, Анна-Антея, она очень-очень смышленая и очень-очень хочет поступить в университет. Полагаю, у правительства есть стипендии для одаренных сирот, желающих получить высшее образование? – Лестрад посчитал, что человеку с такими возможностями, как его таинственный новый знакомый ничего не будет стоить позаботиться о судьбе девочки.  
  
– Безусловно, есть, – ответил развеселившийся вдруг Майкрофт. – Я лично присмотрю за тем, что юная мисс осуществила свою мечту. Следовало догадаться, что вы – добрый самаритянин.  
  
– Уж какой есть. – Лестрад пожал бы плечами, если левое так не болело.  
  
– Похвальное качество, но опасное для жизни, как я погляжу.  
  
– Я – полицейский, это моя работа.  
  
– Затевать бой с превосходящим противником?  
  
– Спасать людей, – резко ответил Лестрад.  
  
– Полагаю, будет бесполезно просить вас в дальнейшем не рисковать так? – со вздохом спросил Майкрофт.  
  
– Абсолютно.  
  
– Тогда… Можем ли мы, когда вы поправитесь, встретиться за обедом, скажем, чтобы в числе прочего обсудить будущее вашей юной протеже?  
  
Лестрад готов был поклясться, что у Маркуса слегка покраснел, приглашая его на обед.  
  
– Только если вы скажете мне свое настоящее имя, – улыбнулся Лестрад открытой мальчишеской улыбкой.  
  
– Скажу, – пообещал Майкрофт. – После десерта.  
  
– Ну как можно отказаться от такого заманчивого предложения, – хмыкнул Лестрад.  
  
– Это значит «да»? – уточнил на всякий случай Майкрофт.  
  
– Это значит «да», – подтвердил пришедший в очень хорошее настроение Лестрад.  
  
– Что ж, тогда до встречи. Скорейшего выздоровления, Грегори.  
  
– До встречи.  
  
Кивнув, Майкрофт вышел из палаты, едва не столкнувшись в дверях с Анной-Аннабел.  
  
– Это ваш друг? – с любопытством спросила девочка.  
  
– Я еще не знаю, кто он мне, – ответил Грегори, – но очень хочу это узнать.  
  
И он узнал.


End file.
